Have the Volturi met their match?
by THGDivergentTwilight
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is in an emotional wreck. Victoria changes her when she finds her in the woods. They become great friends and create a coven together, every member with a power. Later, the Volturi discover of their powers and plan to recruit them all to the Volturi. One problem, they don't want to join. This. Means. War.
1. Chapter 1-Victoria and Bella

**Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is in an emotional wreck. Victoria changes her when she find s her in the woods. They become great friends and create a coven together, every member with a power. Later, the Volturi discover of their powers and plan to recruit them all to the Volturi. One problem, they don't want to join. This. Means. War.**

**Chapter 1 Bella and Victoria.  
**

He _left._ He's gone. Left my life just as quickly as he came to be a part of it. He's all I think about now. I lay on the rough floor, twigs and leaves all around me. I just can't understand how he could say he loved me and then leave. Edward Cullen broke my heart. I'm uncertain if it can be fixed.

As I dwelled in my depressing thoughts of him. I heard a twig snap. I didn't care though. If somebody was going to kill me, let them. Not like I have anything to live for.

"Look who we have here, dear Bella. Too bad your mates not here to save you." I recognised that voice instantly, Victoria.

"H-He's not m-my mate an-anymore." I managed to stammer out. Then I lost it. Sobs overtook my body while Victoria stood there and watched me, contemplating what to do I suppose. She then did something unexpected, she crouched down beside me and hugged me tight.

"Shhh, it's alright it'll all be alright," She stroked my hair in a comforting way then continued, "If you want to, please don't feel the need to just because I asked, you can come stay with me? I need some company anyway." She asked in a nervous yet welcoming voice. I thought about this, what did I have to lose? I already lost him. Charlie has Billy Black for company, so he'll be fine. Everybody else got on just fine before I came to Forks, so it won't be that hard for them to do it again.

"Do you know what Victoria, that sounds great," then I thought of something else to add, "I thought you hated me." My voice rose at the end of the sentence to sound like a question.

"Bella, i've never hated you dear, I only wanted to avenge my James' death," She chuckled humourlessly, "But I guess we're both in the same position now aren't we?"

I guess she's right, we are, both lost our thought to be mates one way or another. She then stood up, pulling me up with her and motioned for me to climb onto her back. I did and we raced off at vampire speed to a nice cottage. I don't know how long it took us to get there but I'm fairly certain it took awhile and that we are no longer in Forks.

"This is my bungalow, we are in Canada." Canada? I must have been too lost in thought to notice. As we neared the cottage, I noticed how beautiful the cottage was. It had decorative vines covering the outside walls and a large window displaying the living room. I couldn't have made a better house if I tried.

"Did you make this?" I asked, exasperated at the beauteous sight before me.

"Yes, I did actually, do you like it?" She questioned, trying to contain her laughter at my facial expression.

"Of course! It's amazing!" I exclaimed. Victoria smiled and lead me to the front door.

After a tour of the house. Victoria explained that if I wanted, she would turn me into a vampire. I, of course, accepted as I had always wanted to be a vampire. And that night, I was turned immortal.

After three days of pure agony. I awoke and welcomed my new beginning with open arms and a wide smile. It was when I looked in the mirror for the first time, though, that I realised I was different from other vampires.


	2. Chapter 2-Power

**Here's Chapter 2 guys! Enjoy and R&R! **

Chapter 2- Power&Friends.

I knew I was different. Newborns are supposed to have crimson eyes, right? Well, I don't, I have green eyes. Not a dull green like humans have, but bright green that glows brighter than the sun. I didn't know why I had green eyes. But it made me annoyed. I mean, you don't fit in as a human and then, you don't fit in as a vampire? Not fair. Victoria took me on my first hunt then, after I got over the fact that I had bright green eyes. At first, Victoria tried to convince me to try the human blood diet. But in the end I convinced her to try the animal blood died. I have to say, I was rather proud of myself. During my first hunt, I discovered one of my many powers. I was in the middle of attacking a bear, I kept thinking,'if only that damn bear would keep still, it would be so much easier to kill.' And just as I thought that, the bear stopped moving altogether and it was easy for me to attack.

After fully satisfying my thirst, I told Victoria of my gift. She was very proud and she trained me for days on using my power to my advantage and how to defend myself if I ran into a newborn or a nomad. After a few days I was able to take on Victoria without much trouble. But one day, whilst practising with my gift Victoria said my eyes were freaky, I didn't really understand what she meant at the time and I was just concentrating on my gift. But later on that day I realised my eyes were freaky. Changing from their normal green to a bright blue. I didn't understand what was happening until I went back to training with my gift. When I went to go use my gift on a vase. It didn't work; I started to panic, thinking that my one and only gift had vanished and I was gift-less. When all of a sudden the water inside the vase rose up and moved with my eyes. I ended up willing the water to circle me and turn to ice, which it did and I then multiplied the amount of ice there was using my mind and eventually I was covered, head to toe, with ice. When Victoria noticed that I was in a blanket of ice she tried to get me out. But to no avail, she kept punching it while I kept the ice in place. It occurred to us both then, that only I can melt the ice.

After a week or so, my eyes turned red, then pink, then purple, then yellow and then eventually most common colours. But never any colours like mahogany or crimson, just colours that a child could easily recognise. Red resembled fire, pink was my ability to heal, purple resembled poison, yellow resembled the weather, black resembled mind control and mind reading, dark orange was my ability to sense distrust, almost white/light grey is my ability to sense truth from lies, blue stood for control of water and finally my green eyes seem to be the power of telekinesis, teleportation and anything that corresponds with nature.

It took me a long time to be able to control what power was used and how to use them, but now I can change the colours easily and without needing to focus. One perk of my colourful eyes is that I can use two powers at once, but the problem with doing that is that it takes more energy and I can only use it on one person at a time. Another problem I have found is that when I'm angry my eyes flash all colours and I have the ability to use them all at once. Having my eyes flash a range of colours would be to suspicious most of the time, and we dont really want any vampires to know of my gifts as they would instantly go to the Volturi. So, Victoria and I usually stay in our little bungalow in Canada. But we always have a great time and Victoria tells me of her past and I tell her of mine. One day, Victoria tests me against humans and when she finds that I'm comfortable and the burn isn't too much for me to handle, she sent me away to school. Well, this will definitely be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3-The Gifted Coven

**I was on some sort of writing role today, so here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! R&R Please!**

Chapter 3-The Gifted Coven.

The first day at school for me was surprisingly fun. I was obviously the centre of attention because of my eyes and my vampiric beauty; even though my eyes were ocean blue so they wouldn't stand out. But still, most people commented on them and I said that I inherited them from my mother and that I was relieved I didn't get her fiery red hair. Luckily, everybody seemed to move on and accept my story because if they hadn't I think we would have had to move from the beautiful bungalow we had. Which I definitely did not want. After a few days I became friends with a girl named Jay. She told me about who to avoid and who did and said what about others, for which I was thankful, desperately want to stay away from the 'Jessica' types.

Jay and I quickly became best friends and she introduced me to her sister Sian, Jay was 18 soon to be turned 19 and Sian was 14 soon to be turned 15. They didn't look they same and their personalities were almost opposite but somehow, their differences made them love each other more. While Jay had wavy black hair that reached her waist, Sian had dark brown hair with ginger at the tips. Jay had aqua eyes with specks of orange in it, while Sian had plain brown eyes.

One day, after Jay had come over, Victoria and I talked about changing her and her sister when Sian was old enough in the end we decided that we'd ask Jay what she thought about it and tell her about vampires. When I got to her house there was no need to ask her it seemed the only way she'd survive is if she was changed. She looked as if she had taking many stab wounds to the heart and various other places. Not even my healing power could save her, trust me, I tried. I bit her and pulled Sian onto my back and left the household. At home, Victoria was waiting and once she saw Jay she immediately took her from me and into the bedroom so she could endure three days of agony in as much comfort as possible.

Jay, being calm collected most of the time as a human, was now extremely calm and patient and out of the four of us;Victoria, Jay, Sian and I. She was by far the most responsible and had to care for us most of the time. Jay's newborn year went by quickly and not very long after that came her power. Jay was an empath, which made total sense as she seemed to control her emotions easily. It was also easier to go to school with Jay with me, because she could then calm me and my eyes wouldn't flash different colours when I'm mad. After about 2 years, we left the cosy bungalow and headed to Alaska, we didn't encounter the Denali's during our stay which I was glad of because I had a strong feeling a certain Edward Cullen would be there along with the rest of the Cullens. Sian was now 17 and she fully understood what we were and made a mature decision and allowed us to change her. Sian felt the same way as I did about immortality, like she belonged.

As we took Sian through her newborn year, we soon realised that she was the most powerful of all of us, but Sian and I seemed to be better as a team and almost indestructible with our joined powers. Sian had many powers for attack as I did with some extra added ones including shape shifting, poisoning, Jane and Alec's -from the Volturi-gifts etc. Instead of Sian's eyes changing colour. Her eyes were the usual crimson soon to be topaz, the tips of Sian's brown hair would change colour with each power, and then when she wasn't using her power it would return to their usual ginger colour. Her hair doesn't flash different colours when she's angry which is definitely good because we wouldn't be able to explain that at all; it turns into a rainbow, yellow on her left to purple on her right. Because of our similar colours we played sisters when going to school, and I also look more like Sian than Jay does.

One day, Sian whined to me about how her friend Naomi should become a vampire. I continually said no, because Naomi doesn't need to become a vampire. She isn't dying. I vowed to myself that after Sian, I would only turn people if they were in desperate need. And then Sian told me that she, in fact, was in desperate need of 'medical attention' as she calls it. I agreed after Sian explained the gory details of what had happened to Naomi and we went straight there. In the middle of the woods, alone, lay Naomi, starting a small pool of blood around her. Sian and I both bit her as Victoria said that maybe are gifts were because of the venom we had inside us. It probably wasn't true, but still it was worth a shot. We then carried Naomi back to the house where we prepared once more to leave. I promised myself that I would not change anybody else for the next hundred years or so, 5 vampires was enough.

Surprise, surprise, Naomi was also gifted and we decided from then onwards that Sian and I would bite the human so that they had powers. Naomi's power was fire. It was similar to Jane's-from the Volturi-gift. But Naomi could make fire mentally and physically; Jane makes you think your burning, while Naomi can do that and actually created fire around her body and send it out to others. It seems Sian and I are immune to her power and I have learnt to be able to stop her power from mentally affecting others, while Sian learnt how to prevent it physically. Even though Naomi would never burn us, it's still nice to know Sian and I have new powers to play with.


	4. Chapter 4-Shape Shifting and Pixie Dust!

**Chapter 4! **

**Enjoy!**

**R&R Please! Oh and have a pancake! :)**

Chapter 4-Shape Shifting and Pixie Dust

~Exactly 100 years later~

~Nosweth Da=Good Night.~

Naomi POV.

We were walking back down the alley to our homes after to going to 'Nosweth Da.' club in Wales when we heard a loud scream. It resonated in our vampire ears and we all winced at how loud it was. Instantly ran toward the sound seeking the pained voice. Eventually I came across two girls battered and bruised with large puddles of blood around them. I quickly checked their pulses and they were low. I called out to Bella and Victoria to come here and asked them if we could change them. Bella was hesitant at first but then finally agreed after what seemed like hours and bit them, along with Sian, because they are the most powerful in our coven. I breathed a sigh of relief, though it was unnecessary it helps. Bella's eyes then turned pink and the tips of Sian's hair went pink, they then placed their hands on the girls' chest's and they immediately stopped screaming.

"Handy." Sian muttered to herself.

"Useful." Bella commented at the same time. And even though the circumstances we were in weren't the best, I couldn't help but laugh. Jay soon joined in as she felt my mood and eventually we all burst out laughing for no particular reason. That's the sort of fun you have when you're with you best friends. Then laughter soon stopped though, much to my disappointment, and we carried the girls home trying to be as careful as possible as to not make them any mor uncomfortable than they already were. The two girls were very beautiful for humans, the small girls had short golden hair that only almost reached her shoulders, and resembled a pixie. While the other girls was tall with long black hair that reached the middle of her back with golden coloured highlights.

After three days, they woke and like me, they were confused and startled. Bella explained to the pixie girl while Victoria explained to the other. They came back then and introduced themselves and went for their first hunt. After hunting it was clear they were feeling better because Bethan (The pixie.) was bouncing on her toes and Llio (The tall one with the black hair.) was chattering away with Sian about something. After that we questioned them about what they knew and what they thought. It was like a game of 20 questions. They got most questions right, except for the coffins and the sun, and we answered all their questions. Then we got to the good stuff; powers. We asked them if they had discovered a power and with that Llio took us outside where she transformed into a werewolf then a penguin and then a mountain lion. Well, that was awesome! And then, Sian being Sian also picked up that power and changed into a mountain lion as well and pounced for Llio. They started play fighting while Bethan showed us her newly found gift. She started dancing and twirling around me and then she put some pixie dust stuff all over my head. I instantly froze and a voice inside my head commanded, 'Say: I love Bethan.' And without being able to stop myself I blurted out,

"I love Bethan!" After being commanded to do a whole load of things, I started to relax and I was no longer frozen. Turns out she is a pixie after all...

"How'd you do that?" Victoria asked amazed. Bethan told us that she wasn't sure but she discovered it as a human and didn't tell anyone because they would think she's crazy and send her to some mental institution or something. So she never thought about it again, but then as a vampire the gift enhanced and she can now do it on more than one person or animal. Of course, Sian inherited this power as well. And Bella probably did too. Lucky!

And this is how we lived for the next 271 years. Moving around Canada, Alaska, Wales, Ireland and the Amazon forest.


	5. Chapter 5-The Cullens&High School

**I've decided to stop writing this story. :( **

**!APRIL FOOLS!**

**Okay, I shouldn't have done that I guess so I'll give you chapter 5!**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter Five-The Cullens&High School.

Bella POV

We all had a great time travelling, but now we think we want to settle down, go to school and do all the human things again to entertain us. We even persuaded Victoria to join us as a senior. We spent most of the our time in the past 271 years practising with our powers and by now we would easily take down the Cullens; actually, forget that, anyone of us could take down the Cullens single handedly. I'm proud of my girls.

We are starting school today, I'll be going with Sian as sisters as usual, due to our looks and everybody thinks we are anyway because of the hair and colour thing. Jay will be going with Llio as they both have black hair, so I guess they would pass as sisters and Jay and Llio both had the same coloured eyes as a human; aqua with orange flecks. I'm surprised they aren't biological sisters come to think of it. Victoria and Naomi will both be going as sisters as well, due to their fiery red hair and their attitude to anybody besides their sisters. Sian and I will be going by the name of Swan, Bella and Sian Swan. Jay and Llio going by Jones, and Victoria and Naomi going by Picton-Thomas; when they have their hair done in a bun with their pearl earrings they look very posh, so we decided Picton-Thomas would suit them fairly well.

I only have a few things against going to school, 1) we already know everything we have to teach us, Victoria taught us; 2) we happen to be going to Forks High School, Washington. Might as well buy me a shove, and dig up my old memories. When Victoria told me where she wanted to go, I just shrugged it off nonchalantly but now, come to think of it, I'm a bit worried. I am only worried that we somehow might encounter them after all these years; in the unlikely event that we do bump into them, I told Victoria that we'd be moving straight away, as far as seemingly possible away from them, she didn't protest because she knew there was no choice in the matter. I didn't say that we'd move because I was upset, it's more like we'd move before all hell breaks lose and I end up killing that stupid Cullen while my family kill the rest, secluding Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett, heck, even Rosalie. But I will never, talk to that lying pixie and that deceiving pansycake, without lunging at them. With my new found powers, I admit, I feel indestructible and it feels good.

By the end of that week we were enrolled in Forks High School and we were going as the Swan, Jones and Picton-Thomas', I know it's a mouthful compared to the Cullens, so most people just said the 'Hot Ones' or 'Swan's group.' Something along those lines. We had a great time in school, nobody unwelcome showed up, at least, not yet anyway, and we had a great times. Sometimes, Sian and I might have 'accidentally' tripped somebody up using our powers. We weren't cruel, because we all had our fair share of clumsiness and humiliation as a human, so we knew how it felt. But still, that didn't stop us from laughing when we didn't do anything and they tripped on air.

It was now the second semester in school and we were all sporting different looks and hobbies, we didn't change our appearance too dramatically because, obviously, it's the same humans as before so they would notice, we just got Sian to shorten/lengthen our hair and make us an inch or two taller, well, except for Jay, Llio and Victoria. It was when we went back to school the next day I sensed something wrong. But when nothing happened I shrugged it off. And I headed towards my first class, Trigonometry.

The classes went by slowly and had a large lack of entertainment so Sian and I had a mind conversation using our powers.

'Hey Sian, you there?' I thought.

'Yeah, I'm going to Biology right now, you?'

'Biology as well, save me a seat so we can chat!'

And with that I stopped my conversation with Sian and headed to Biology, little did we know what was awaiting us.

"Blood typing today!" Our science teacher announced. Instantly, both Sian and I turned to each other thinking about what to do.

'Faint.' I told her in our usual mind talk. She turned to look at me with a challenging look in her eyes.

'No, you faint, you look more fragile and weak.'

'Oh no you didn't, Little Miss Puppy Dog Eyes and Sunshine.' We then glared at each other until the Science teacher began to approach us. 'I'm not doing it.' I whispered in her mind.

'Neither am I.' She replied and crossed her arms over her chest. We both knew we were only play fighting but still, we were both extremely competitive and we don't lose many challenges, unless we are challenging each other. The science teacher had then stopped in front of our desks.

"Are you okay there, guys?" She asked politely but we both knew she witnessed our glares and argument between us, even if she didn't hear it, it was easy enough to notice in our eyes.

"Actually, no, my sister here doesn't feel very well and gets nauseous at the sight of blood." I chuckled, the teacher probably thought I was laughing at my sister but in fact I was actually only laughing at the irony. How could vampires be repulsed by their only food source?

"Now, now Miss Swan. There is no need to laugh at Sian, I think it would be best if you took her to the nurse now, alright?" I nodded and lead Sian by the hand towards my car, hopped in and drove off. Once we were on our way back to the house Sian let out a giant laugh and said in an announcer like voice,

"I believe that was a tie!" She then clapped and nodded in approval. I turned to look at her, the car not once swerving in the process.

"How exactly, was that a tie?" I asked disbelievingly, she was the one that looked weak, right?

"Well," She began to explain, "You, my dear sister got told off by a teacher more than quarter your age, which, if you could have, would have made you blush. And I, dearest sister got sent to the nurse, or was supposed to anyway." And then, she grinned. And I returned her grin and turned back to face the road, pulled over at our house and walked inside to put some hunting clothes on. Sian mimicked my movements and got her own hunting gear and we went hunting, I caught a deer and an elk, while Sian managed to find a mountain lion.

After hunting we still had a lot of time to spare until Victoria and the others got back from school. So, we decided that we'd see who would win in a fight between us, this would be interesting considering she can do everything I can-except my shield- and vice versa, I couldn't use her shield either. When I say use, I mean copy the power to use as my own. I first discovered I could do this when Sian discovered her powers and I realised I could now use Alec's power. Alec is a member of the Volturi guard, situated in Volterra, Italy. His power is the ability to cut off somebody's senses. Though when Sian tested her power on me it didn't work, we on.y found out later in that year it was because of my mental shield, not because of the freaky eye thing I had going on.

Sian got into her fighting crouch and I followed soon after. We circled for a few minutes deciding what to do, what powers to use. When Sian disappeared, I knew it was game on. I relied fully on my hearing instinct to hear where she was but alas, she made no sound; that's something that has to be perfected, I must say it must have taken her a while to learn how to do that, especially with our vampire senses, we should be able to hear her. I decided then what I was going to do, if she wants to play that card, so can I. Illusions. I made about twenty copies of myself and put them into a line. This didn't seem to matter to Sian as she just shape shifted into a snarling wolf that was, multicoloured? I couldn't help but laugh, imagine if all the wolves were like that! What would Jake say? While I was thinking about this, Sian had already killed all twenty of me and was charging toward me. Well, guess it's time for a bit of thunder, just to make this look good, of course. The thunder started shortly after that and we kept attacking each other and then dodging in return.

The fight went on for quite a while until we decided we are an equal match for each other, me using my mind control and Sian using Bethan's pixie dust, lets face it, we all accepted- even Bethan- that she's a cute little pixie. Not the demented pixie Alice is, just a fun, loveable pixie. By the time the fight finished school was finished and the others should be coming home soon.

'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.' I muttered as their car approached the drive way. They all got out of the car with faces like thunder, and no, it wasn't because of my storm. Everybody went inside and I began to follow them as I needed to change after my fight, seeing as I was dripping wet. But, Victoria stopped me and asked me to go for a walk with her, so I did. I had a strange feeling this had to do with everybody else's mood today, so it'd be best if I knew what was going on. Once we reached the forest, Victoria backed up a few paces p, expecting my reaction and told me cautiously,

"They're here, all of them. And they want to talk, today." I didn't take a mind reader to guess who 'they' were and what they want to talk about. Hunting laws, probably, or when they meet me-which they most definitely won't-why I'm a vampire.

"Well then, lets go pack." I told her calmly. It seems that I'm not going to be able to spend a lot of time in Forks like I'd planned. Well, we can always come back here. Stupid Cullens. Victoria nodded and we headed back to our house, only to find that we had some visitors. I instantly teleported to my bedroom and made myself invisible. I also told Sian in my mind to tell them that Victoria was leader of the group and I don't exist. I also covered them in a mental shield so we could talk about things and so he can't read their minds. I listened to what was happening downstairs.

"They're only women, we can take them."-Emmett He. Will. Pay.

"Why can't I read any of them? The last time I couldn't read someone was.." I instantly got myself out of his mind..

"I can't see them! Maybe I'm losing my power!" -Alice Full of your self much?

"Damn! Chipped my manicure, oh well, I was probably going to paint them again sometime soon." -Rosalie.. Well at least she isn't being mean to my family.

"They have very strong hate going towards Edward.." -Jasper I didn't need to be downstairs to guess Edward glared at him for that one.

"They seem like lovely kids." -Esme, I wonder if she recognises Victoria.

"They're eyes are all topaz so we shouldn't have a problem here, but I'll still inform them of the treaty." -Carlisle I guess he's just looking out for us. He was always the nicest vampire in that family, except for Esme, of course.

"Can the leader of your coven please step forward? We don't mean any harm, only to inform you of the hunting laws." Carlisle asked politely. Victoria as asked, stepped forward.

"We are fully aware of the hunting laws and the treaty between the wolves. We do not mean any harm either, Carlisle, but we must ask you to leave now as a member of our family isn't very happy with your presence, and our leader being unhappy makes us unhappy also." Damn it Victoria! I did just ask you to pretend to be the leader didn't I? And they're going to easily guess this member is now aren't they! It isn't like they know any other member of our coven except for Victoria and myself, but then again, they don't know I'm a vampire or that I'm part of this coven. Okay, she's in the clear, for now.

"Nonsense! I'm sure they'll be fine, I would love to get to know you all better. Is this member before us right now?" Carlisle asked cheerfully. I guess I should go down there then. But I'm not going down as Bella, I'll change my appearance. My long brown hair shortened to a shoulder length style like Bethan's. The colour changed from my mahogany to a honey colour. My eyes changed to topaz and my lips went bigger. Great!

I walked downstairs mimicking Bethan's pixie skips, and greeted the Cullens by waving. I wouldn't shake their hands if my life depended on it. It was clear on their faces they didnt recognise me, which was good because I didn't want them to, at all; it was clear they didn't understand why disliked them because in their case, they had never met 'me' before in their lives. I decided to straighten things out for them using the best plan I could come up with at the time.

"My name is Carlie, you don't know me and I don't know you, but I have sure as hell heard of you," I turned my deadly gaze toward Edward and he froze, all his muscles tense, "You, Edward Cullen broke my best friend's heart. I will never forgive you for that, you don't have the slightest clue what she went through because you weren't there! You didn't care enough to get up off of your lazy butt and make her feel better again! Heck! If you wanted to make her feel better, you shouldn't have broken her heart in the first place! I mean, I was the only one she ever talked to! She didn't eat sleep and sometimes I doubted she even thought about anything except what she must have done wrong for you to hate her! And you," I turned to Alice, "She emailed you everyday! You didn't reply even once! How could you be so selfish! All that crap about 'protecting her' all LIES! You obviously didn't care, and did you forget that Victoria here was about to kill her? A mate for a mate, remember?!" I felt my anger boiling inside of me, and then everybody gasped. I mean, everyone. My mask was still on but I think I might have let my eyes slip. Well, they'll have to live with it won't they. Then something unexpected happened, Edward and Alice both leaped in my direction in an attempt to tackle me. Hence the word 'attempt'. I froze them mid-air and stepped out of the way and then let them drop. They both collided with each other, cursing a whole line of profanities under their breath. Then Edward turned around and yelled,

"We did it for her sake! And who are you to come waltzing in here telling us what we should do? Telling us our mistakes? You've probably made mistakes before! Trust me, leaving Bella was my biggest mistake." He mumbled that last part, but that just enraged me more.

"If that was your biggest mistake, why didn't you go back to her, huh? Yes, I admit I made one huge mistake back in Forks about three hundred years ago! But I was a human then, I know right from wrong Edward! And excuse you," I emphasised the 'you',"But this is my home, where I live, so who are you to come in here and tell me what to do? Get out and don't even bother coming back or trust me, the girls and I will enjoy ripping you to pieces, for Bella and Victoria's sake." My voice made it clear that it wasn't an empty threat, that I meant every word. It looks to me that poor Edward's ego had been tainted. Good. It filled that fat head of his. All the Cullens stayed still so K thought I'd give them a wake up call by yelling, "GET OUT! NOW!" And with that they all rushed out the door and I informed the girls that we were leaving for Wales in the morning and we were not looking back.

Of course then, knowing how to persuade me, convinced me that we could have a little fun with this. I of course agreed because I will do everything in my will to hurt that stupid pixie and her messed up attention seeking brother. For now, all I know is, this is going to be good.


End file.
